


Dying

by Tercenyahecile



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile





	Dying

Dying

让我们停一下，让我们谈话。  
依然是我，今夜，停下脚步，  
依然是你倾听着我。

part 1

诺夏还记得灵药帮他给deft牵线时候嘴角含着的温柔的弧度.

-你和他认识?他惊讶.

-嗯,以前打韩服,经常一起玩.灵药含糊地笑着回答他.

他笑起来可真是,好看.他想.

part 2

灵药的狮子狗抗着塔,眼看血条就见底了.

诺夏想也没想,上去开大.

事后听说他那个大招很酷炫,大了十个.诺夏看着晋级之后满面轻松的队友们,喝了一口放在桌上带着薄荷味的冰水.

我只是,救一个队友啊.

part 3

晚餐端上来的时候,诺夏把手机递给了灵药.

-看不出来啊,白色真是配你.诺夏不由得想起上次柚子在二路解说说灵药很白.

-那是.灵药声音很温柔,嘴角的弧度一如既往让诺夏看愣.

记得发给我啊.

-你可真是个智障打野,也太自恋了吧.诺夏吐槽着把照片发给他.

可是,这个智障打野还是好看的不得了啊.

part 4

-你介意陪我说说话么?灵药卷着被窝往诺夏那边床靠.

诺夏翻了翻白眼,看着灵药在黑暗里温润的眸子,点了点头.

其实他也知道,灵药背负太大的压力了,有些话憋在心里太久,终归不好.

结果听着听着,诺夏睡着了.

说着说着,灵药觉得自己好受了.

一看说话对象已经眯着眼睛,灵药苦笑.果然说的什么,简直是在催眠啊.

伸手给诺夏掖好被角,他又滚回自己的床,觉得心里好受了很多.

part 5

-护着他护着他,等他复活还能换一个.语音里传来那个人温柔而坚定的声音.

泰坦在冰鸟的蛋旁边吸引了火力,冰鸟最后换掉了刀妹.

-Nice!

诺夏不禁弯了弯嘴角.


End file.
